


Kalevi Dragonborn

by NeysaG



Series: Kalevi [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drunken Kissing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeysaG/pseuds/NeysaG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just started playing Skyrim (again) and decided to write about my nords adventures. Chapters usually aren't very long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So it begins

Kalevi woke from a dead sleep. For a few moments he couldn't remember where he was. Then it all came back. Returning to Skyrim. Getting caught with rebels. The dragon. Crap, that was a close call. He was grateful it allowed him to escape the chopping block but he hadn't looked forward to being burnt to a crisp either. Now he was in Gerdus' home. Ralof had helped him escape and offered his sisters hospitality. He has known Ralof barely a day but he felt a kinship of sorts with the Nord. Kalevi guessed almost being roasted alive together will do that.

Kalevi rolled out of bed and quickly dressed in the chill of the morning. He had a long day ahead of travel to Whiterun. Gerdur had supplied him with provisions already. Ralof wanted him to join the Stormcloaks. Kalevi wasn't sure he wanted to get involved with the rebels. Sure he had already been branded a traitor and was almost killed because of it. But did he really want to work with them? It had also been suggested that he speak with the Jarl of Whiterun. Hopefully there would be some work for him there. That would keep him busy enough to give him time to decide.

Kalevi grabbed a quick bite and said his goodbyes. Stepping onto the porch he glanced around him. Riverwood was a small village south of Whiterun. It consisted of a few homes, a lumber mill, tavern, blacksmith, and general store. The village seemed peaceful and the people friendly. For a brief moment Kalevi considered it as a place to settle down. But the moment didn't last. Kalevi enjoyed traveling to much. Meeting new people, exploring forgotten ruins, finding treasure. He wouldn't last all of two months before the need to move on settled on him again. And on that vein he set out for Whiterun.

The trip to Whiterun started off boring enough. The mudcrab and lone wolf barely worth his time. At least the pelt would be worth some coin. Then he came across the imperial soldiers. Three of them were escorting one prisoner. He looked familiar to Kalevi. Of course, he had been at Helgen just the day before. Kalevi was sure of it. He didn't know why they hadn't just executed prisoner but he knew he had to do something. As he walked past the rear guard he was warned not to interfere with imperial business. He made eye contact with the prisoner as he stepped next to the man. They would have to move quickly. As Kalevi reached for a sword he had been hoping to sell in town he could see the prisoner knew what Kalevi was about to do.

Sliding the sword free he quickly handed it to the prisoner. It would have to be enough. Turning to the closest guard Kalevi drew his mace and swung. The fight was brutal and hard. The prisoner could fight but lacked armor so Kalevi had to keep them focused on him to give the man a fighting chance. Twice he had to down health potions. One of the guards had drawn a bow and Kalevi had to be careful to keep his shield up or become a human pincushion. They had won and Kalevi left the looting to the former prisoner. He had no desire to hang around. On the road once again Kalevi knew he wouldn't be able to stay out of this fight. He was going to join the Stormcloaks.

Kalevi made good time to Whiterun after that and headed straight to see the Jarl. He was a little shocked to see a dark elf as housecarl but liked Irileth well enough. After she sheathed her sword and let him speak with the Jarl that is. And Kalevi was in luck. The Jarl did have work for him. He was tasked with retrieving something from the same cave he was going to retrieve a claw from. It was his lucky day. And with business out of the way it was time to find the inn. And perhaps some company. No sense in spending the night alone if he could help it. He would leave for Bleak Falls Barrow in the morning.


	2. Bleak Falls Barrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every hero has to start some where.

The trip to Bleak Falls Barrows itself was nothing but inside was another story altogether. Kalevi isn't know for his stealth. Heavy armor isn't exactly quiet but still he managed to sneak up on a couple of bandits. He over heard them speaking about the golden claw he had been sent by Lucian to retrieve.

The man spoke first. "So we're just supposed to sit here while Arvel runs off with that golden claw?"

"That dark elf wants to go on ahead, let him. Better than us risking our necks." This Arvel certainly hadn't earned their trust if the near snarls were anything to go by.

"What if Arvel doesn't come back? I want my share from that claw!"

"Just shut it and keep an eye out for trouble."

  
At least he was in the right place. Navigation also not a strong suit of Kalevis. It wouldn't have been his first time clearing out a cave only to learn he was in the wrong one. At least there was usually some treasure to make up for it. Dispatching them took no time at all. The only problem was Kalevi was a bit of a pack rat. Combined with the bandits outside he was almost at his limit of what he could carry. At least the only animals in here had been skeevers. Kalevi had no problems not looting their tails. He never understood how any one could eat those. After a brief rest at the, now dead, bandits fire Kalevi ventured further into the temple.

By the gods that was one huge spider. Kalevi could see the dunmer trapped in the web but the giant arachnid commanded his whole attention. He could feel the venom burning in his veins. He had opted for the great sword instead of his mace and shield and was regretting the decision. When the spider lay dead the dunmer started screaming at Kalevi to cut him down. "Cease your prattling man. I'm coming." The man had no respect for the fact he just killed a very large, very poisonous, very ugly spider.

"Don't leave me for Arkay's sake!" Didn't Kalevi just say he was going to help?

"I said I would cut you down and I will. But first are you Arvel?"

"Yes I am, now cut me down."

"Wheres the golden claw?"

"Yes, yes the claw. Get me down and I'll show you. I know how it works. I know how it all works. I will share everything with you. Now hurry before something else comes by."

Kalevi didn't trust the dark elf but what else could he do. He couldn't see the claw past all the webbing. So he had to cut the dunmer down. And no sooner had Arvel dropped to the ground the dunmer took off screaming. "You fool! Why should I share the treasure with anyone?" Kalevi sighed and ran after off in pursuit. He was really regretting carrying three sets of extra armor now.

Draugrs. Was it really a surprise. There were always draugrs. As Kalevi drank his last potion he briefly noted he would have to purchase more. He'd make them himself but he was rubbish at alchemy. It wasn't long before he found Arvels body. The trap he had tripped did quite the number on him. Saved Kalevi the trouble of having to kill the dark elf himself though. Now that Kalevi had the golden claw there was only the dragonstone left to find. It was supposedly in this same cave. Maybe one of the burial urns would have a health potion in it. Kalevi had a feeling he was going to need it.

Kalevi took his time traversing the rest of the cave. He had found one health potion and he didn't wish to be careless. He ventured slowly into each room to minimize the number of draugrs he had to fight at one time. Finally he came to the inner sanctum. Kalevi could make out a coffin and chest across the stone bridge. Behind which stood a strange curved stone wall. The odd writing on it called to him but it would have to wait. A draugr overlord was climbing out of the coffin. The fight would have gone a lot easier if the damn overlord would have stop yelling strange things at him. Seriously, what was wrong with the undead now a days. Finally it was dead and now for the fun part. Looting. It was definitely worth having to leave behind his four iron shields and three pairs of hide boots. There was no way he was leaving behind this great sword of cold or iron shield of waning fire. Who named these things anyways? Now about that wall.

Kalevi approached it slowly. Who knew what kind of traps would be sprung. The closer he got the more he wanted to get closer. It was hard to resist. He felt drawn to the words and he could almost read them. Which was strange because he didn't recognize the language. His vision started to wane but he couldn't retreat. Kalevi had a moment of panic when his sight went completely dark but before he could react it was over. He felt the urge to scream just as that damn draugr as screamed at him. But that was crazy. Wasn't it? Slowly Kaveli backed away from the wall. It was time to get out of here. He just needed to rest. Maybe get drunk. He had spent to long underground that's all. Kalevi was fine and he had loot to sell. Maybe he would be able to afford a horse now.


	3. Joining the resistance

Windhelm, home to Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak and seat of the rebellion. Cold and hard just like the Nords who inhabit it. It should feel like home to Kalevi but he has been gone for to long. Kalevi has issues with the xenophobic nature of most Nords. Maybe because he has traveled so much and has many times relied on the kindness of strangers. He just can't look down on some one based on their race. He wasn't here to win a popularity contest so it didn't really matter. Not that that stopped Kalevi from having a word with a Nord he found harassing a Dark Elf. It hadn't come to blows but it had been a near thing.

Meeting with Ulfric went much as he had expected. Ulfric questioned him about him being at Helgen and his friendship with Ralof then passed him off to Galmar Stone-fist, housecarl and rebellion general. Kalevi was glad for his blunt manner. Galmar wanted to test Kalevi's mettle. Kill the ice wrath and prove yourself. Easy enough. Now if only he could afford a horse. It would make things so much faster. Kalevi made a note to stop at the stables on his way out of the city. He was a little short and couldn't afford a mount but at least the trip to the stables hadn't been a complete waste of time. Ulundil was the owner of the Windhelm stables. He was very friendly and polite but refused to except less than 1,000 Septims for a mount. As Kalevi was leaving Ulundil placed a hand on his arm. "You seem like a nice person. I'd love to know more about you." As pick up lines go Kalevi had heard better but what Unlundil lacked in creativity he made up for it with enthusiasm. So much so that Kalevi had left a day later than he had originally intended. Still horseless but for some reason Kalevi wasn't as bothered by that as he normally would have been.

Two things occurred to Kalevi on this trip. One, he should have gone to see the greybeards first. Not because he wanted to learn about his dragon blood nonsense. But simply because he wouldn't be stuck in all this damn snow. A Nord he may be but Kalevi hated being cold. Kalevi heard the greybeards lived on top of a mountain though so perhaps he would still have to deal with this accursed white mess anyways. And two, he was lonely. Talking to his sword wasn't really his idea of a good conversation. He did it to pass the time but he much rather have a companion who could respond. Perhaps he should have brought Lydia with him. As Kalevi's housecarl, whatever that meant, she would have been willing to come along. It's not like he had a house for her to carl in. Even as Thane, fat lot of good that title does him, he couldn't afford a house in the city. 5,000 Septims! Forget it. Kalevi felt a twinge of regret for leaving Lydia behind as he recalled the brief conversation they had had before he left Whiterun.

Lydia had stood in front of the door out of Dragonsreach when Kalevi made to leave the palace. "The Jarl has appointed me to be your housecarl. It's an honor to serve you." Kalevi smiled at the Nord woman, "Follow me." He figured they could chat and walk at the same time but when he tried to leave Lydia stayed where she was. Blocking the door. They stared at each other for a few moments but Lydia didn't move.

"Umm, I was headed out that door." Kalevi pointed behind her.

"Lead the way."

Kalevi waited again for Lydia to move. "Yes well I will need you to step aside so I can do that."

"I am your sword and your shield."

"Ok.. right then... I think it's time for us to part ways."

"I'll head back to Dragonsreach if you need me." Kalevi almost pointed out that they had never left Dragonsreach but Lydia had finally moved away from the door so he remained quiet and slipped out as soon as he was able.

On second thought Kalevi was thankful he left Lydia behind. There are bound to be other fighters he could convince to travel with him. And if he was lucky they'd be willing to warm his bedroll too. Kalevi vowed to himself not leave the warmth of his bed for a full week once he returned to town. He even bet Ulundil would be happy to join him there during his time off. Now Kalevi just needed to find that damn ice wrath.


	4. Jagged Crown

These Stormcloaks might be more trouble than Kalevi first thought. Not that he didn't enjoy fighting. Which Nord didn't? Kalevi just hadn't thought to take such an active roll in the rebellion. It cut into his exploration time. Although after the ice wrath incident Kalevi had plenty of septims for a horse. And Ulundil had been happy to sell him said horse. Not overly happy with the price Kalevi had offered but Kalevi had shown him just how much he appreciated the discount later that night. As pleasant these interludes have been with Ulundil Kalevi was realizing it was time to move on. He had had enough of wintery Windhelm. Kalevi certainly had plenty of jobs to pick from. But did he want to hurry off to Korvanjund? Or perhaps he would prefer to track down that dragon at Browncrest. But then maybe he should go speak to the Greybeards first... nah. Kalevi was being stubborn he knew but he had no desire to climb some mountain to speak with some crotchety old men. Kalevi spent a few days more in town doing odd jobs before he decided on his next move. Killing bandits had been fun, tracking down "The Butcher" not so much. There was just no understanding the sick minds of psychopaths.

Korvanjund was an old nordic ruin. Full of bandits and apparently some crown. Truthfully Kalevi hadn't been listening when Galmar and Ulfric had been discussing it. He couldn't understand how men of action could talk so damn much. Kalevi just wanted to clear the place of bandits. He hated them. Bandits were good for two things. Archers who shot you in the back when you weren't looking, almost as annoying as those damn mages, and septims. If not purses full of them then armor or weapons to sell instead. So off to Korvanjund he went. Now that Kalevi had this fine steed he decided it was time to purchase a home. Possibly the one in Whiterun, Breezehome he thinks it was called. Might as well give Lydia something to do while he was out adventuring. Or maybe he would head to Falkreath instead. The Jarl had sent a courier after him expressing interesting in Kalevi becoming his Thane. He didn't know if Lydia had interests in moving and wasn't really looking forward to that conversation. Kalevi found out that any conversation with Lydia was best avoided.

Ralof! Kalevi had seen him in months. "Hello friend." It had been way to long. Kalevi slapped Ralof on the shoulder in greeting.

"Huh, I'd heard you had died. I'm glad you're here."

Ralof and Kalevi spent a few moments catching up until Galmar signaled it was time to go. They were hidden in the sparse tree line near the ruins but imperials had been seen in the area. Galmar wasn't sure how they learned about the crown but they be damned if they would let it fall into Imperial hands. Time to show them how fierce Nords can be.

After the first bout of fighting Kalevi stooped down to search through the dead imperials pockets. He'd love to sell their armor but there was just to much of it to carry. Better to stick to the septims. Kalevi paused when he noticed Ralof watching him with a strange look on his face. "What are you doing?" Kalevi thought it was rather obvious but answered anyways. "Looking for septimes, maybe gems, sometimes jewelry. Why?"

"We are in the middle of a battle and you are looting?"

The baffled look on Ralof's face was priceless. "There are no enemies in the immediate are and I hate back tracking." Ralof continued to stare. "What? Being a rebel doesn't exactly pay well and I want to buy a house." Ralof shook his head and wandered off so Kalevi finished his looting then caught up with the group. He made sure Ralof wasn't looking when he looted the burial urns though. Not like these people had any use for the gold but Kalevi didn't want to have to explain himself.

Kalevi is convinced that Imperials are stupid. They had the claw, how did they not notice the symbols on the underside. And really it was laughable how simple it was to match them to the big spinning wheels above the claw holes. The door even had a relief carved into it the shape of a claw just in case you couldn't figure out where to stick it. Why even bother with the puzzle if you weren't even going to make it a challenge. Perhaps he was overestimating the general populations ability to use logic. Galmar had been extremely impressed when the door had swung open. It was doubtless lucky for them that he was here or they might still be staring at that door.

How did these people survive this long? Kalevi couldn't fathom how they were still alive. It's a locked gate and Galmar's response is to stand in front of it with weapon drawn while everyone else rushes to and fro like headless chickens. What did Galmar think was going to happen? Was the gate going to sprout a head and spout riddles out at him? Kalevi was relieved when they gave him the crown to return to Ulfric. That was until he got outside the ruins. Where the hell was his horse? Did some one wander by out here in the middle of no where to steal it? Kalevi searched the area and found no traces of his mount. Sighing in defeat he headed off on foot to Windhelm. He had just got that damn mule too.

The return trip was long, cold, and boring. Kalevi was relieved when the stables came into view and glanced at them wistfully as he passed. Ulundil was outside rubbing down a beautiful brown mount. It even had white markings along his nose just like Kalevi horse had. Wait a minute...by the Gods that is his horse. Kalevi stood gaping at the sight. "Ulundil? How did you get my horse?" Ulundil turned at the sound of his name.

"Oh hello Kalevi. Your horse wandered back here a few days ago. I found him when I got up to tend to the animals."

"Last I saw him he was outside the ruins I was exploring. I had thought him stolen."

"They are trained to return to their stables if they feel they have been abandoned. Perhaps you were inside to long." Ulundil was polite but the warmth normally in his voice was gone.

Kalevi just shook his head in disbelief. Blasted horse. "I'll be back for him after my business with the Jarl. Thanks for looking after him." Ulundil returned to his work. Hmm no invite to tend to Kalevi later from the man. Either Ulundil found some one new or was displeased with Kalevi. The latter probably the most likely. Kalevi should ask if there was a problem but he knew he wouldn't. Ulundil was becoming to attached and it was best to move on. He didn't want to give anyone false hopes. Kalevi was in no way ready to settle down. Kalevi put the Altmer out of his mind and headed into Windhelm. The sooner he returned the crown the sooner he could get back on the road. Perhaps Falkreath was nice this time of year? And he was sure to find out just as soon as he delivered this axe to the Jarl of Whiterun. Ulfric didn't really explain the meaning behind the axe. Just gave him some cryptic message about how Balgruuf would know. Kalevi had a very strong suspicion that buying the home in Whiterun would be a bad investment in the long run. Even if they let him keep the Thane title. Kalevi was starting to regret picking a side in this damn war.


	5. Let's start a war.

Kalevi wasn't stalling. He wasn't. It's not like Jarl Balgruuf was going anywhere. Kalevi wasn't sure he ever left Dragonsreach. And he didn't know Kalevi was coming, axe or not. So he wouldn't care if Kalevi took a few days to help out some of the locals. Can he be blamed if the old lady started babbling about her son to him. Kalevi only wanted to sell some goods. And a respectable Nord such as himself would never leave a mother to worry needlessly about her missing son. Naturally Kalevi had to go to her home and speak with her other son. After Avulstein put his battleaxe down that is. Kalevi shouldn't get excited about the prospect of breaking and entering. They did need proof of where they were keeping Thoralds location though. And it's not like Kalevi was there to take their stuff. He just liked to poke around peoples drawers.

It was a piece of sweet roll to sneak into the battle born place. They didn't even lock the back door. Kalevi was a little miffed he didn't get to practice his lock picking. Now the sneaking was a bit harder. Heavy armor doesn't really lend itself to stealth. So what if Kalevi had to head back outside to wait in the garden for the old woman to go back to sleep. Perhaps he should work on moving quietly. Kalevi much preferred to rush in with greatsword swinging so perhaps some other time. For now he would just remove his boots and leave them by the door. And his breast plate. Kalevi was thankful he remembered to carry a tunic with him. The old woman slept in the room he needed of course and he wasn't sure which God he should thank for that she was a heavy sleeper. Kalevi even got to pick the lock on the inner door. Kalevi snuck back out and retrieved his armor. Avulstein wasn't particularly happy to learn the Thalmor had his brother. Now Kalevi didn't have a personal issue with them but he didn't agree with their supremacists views. Which meant getting Thorald out of prison. Balgruuf would just have to wait a little longer.

Archers and mages, Kalevi's two favorite things. There was probably an easier way to do a prison break but certainly not as much fun. Seeing the looks on the Thalmor's faces when their dead rushed around the corner and swarmed them. It was enough to make Kalevi laugh. Avulstein was looking at Kalevi a little funny. "What? You can't tell me they didn't deserve that."

"Nothing like that. I was just curious where you learned that spell. I was under the impression you didn't do magic."

"Oh I don't. I know some basics but I am more likely to set myself on fire then my enemy. I learned it from a big rock in the middle of no where near Whiterun. Can't do it very often but it's a great fun when I can."

"Useful. Lets go. My brother has to be close."

Kalevi found a key on the dead mages body. And where there is a key there is a lock. Hopefully on a chest full of gems. Or even just the back door. Kalevi really hated to back track.

Thorald is safe and on the run with his brother. And after months of travel Kalevi knew it was past time to deliver that axe. The one he has been toting around this whole time. Ulfric was probably wondering what was taking Balgruuf so long to reply.

At least Jarl Balgruuf didn't just order his head on the chopping block. Kalevi didn't know if it was smart of Balgruuf to discuss his plans on excepting the Empires "help" but if the Jarl felt no need to censure himself in front of a potential enemy who was Kalevi to complain. And now he had to take the damn axe back to Ulfric. Couldn't this just have been done through a messenger? Kalevi was starting to think being Thane meant Jarls personal errand boy. Kalevi headed out the doors of Dragonreach. It was not even noon and he decided this would be a good time to check out the Companions he had heard about. Ulfric could wait a little longer for his reply.


	6. Newest Recruit

Kalevi entered Jorrvaskr, the Companion headquarters, and was treated to the sight of a dunmer and a nord brawling. He wondered if this was a normal occurrence when it became obvious that no one was going to break them up. The dunmer seemed to be losing but was determined to not go down without a fight. The other residents of the hall were cheering the combatants and paid very little attention to Kalevi. Once the fight ended the crowd dispersed with nary a glance toward the stranger amongst them. Kalevi wondered if people made it a habit of wandering the halls of Jorrvaskr unannounced. Kalevi decided his best chance for answer would be to approach some of the others. He attempted to speak to the dunmer who had been fighting. Kalevi hadn't considered asking who was in charge to be such a difficult question.

"Soon enough, it'll be me. In the meanwhile, the circle handles our daily routine and Kodlak advises them as Harbinger."

The dunmer wasn't much help after that. Kalevi hadn't even learn his name before the elf stormed off. So Kalevi tried talking to some of the others though that didn't produce better results. Kalevi was getting frustrated. He had hope this Kodlak fellow would have been in sight. Kalevi had no clue what a harbinger was but it sounded important. Finally he managed to talk to Skjor. Maybe Skjor was just taking pity on a fellow nord but at this point Kalevi didn't much care. "So you think you have what it takes? Huh. Lucky for you , I'm not the one who makes that decision. Talk to Kodlak in the living quarters. Who knows, maybe he's in a generous mood."

Kalevi was headed toward the living quarters when he felt he was being watched. Stopping he turned and found himself under scrutiny by another nord. An extremely well built, very handsome nord. Kalevi let his eyes roam across the nord's body. He didn't know if the mans preferences were of the open minded variety but Kalevi needed to find out. Bringing his gaze back up to the nords eyes he stared until he was sure the man was looking at him. Kalevi let his interest show on his face, winked then headed downstairs. No reason to seem overeager even if he wanted to drag the man into the nearest open bed. Kalevi would make sure to see him again soon.

Mages haven't learned teleportation have they? Kalevi paused a moment at the sight of the nord in front of him. He was fairly certain this man was still upstairs some where. Then he noticed the war paint. It was all wrong. Brothers, twins. Had to be. Or Kalevi was losing his mind. Shaking his head slightly he introduced himself to Kodlak and the second very handsome nord who he learned was named Vilkas. Who didn't approved of Kalevi. "Master, you're not truly considering accepting him?" What had Kalevi done to garner such animosity so quickly?

"I am nobody's master, Vilkas. And last I checked, we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with the fire burning in their hearts."

"Apologies. But perhaps this isn't the time. I've never heard of this outsider." Kalevi was quickly disliking this Vilkas but before he could respond to the insult Kodlak continued speaking.

"Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame. It makes no difference. What matters is their heart."

"And their arm."

Kodlak turned back to Kalevi. "Of course. How are you in battle boy?" The boy part stung a little even if he was several years Kodlaks junior. Glancing briefly at Vilkas Kalevi answered. "I can handle myself."

"That may be so. This is Vilkas. He will test your arm."

Vilkas stood from the table and left not bother seeing if Kalevi was following. There was no denying Vilkas was as handsome as his brother but Kalevi didn't feel the same need to introduce himself in a very thorough manner. The immediate dislike Vilkas held for him certainly played into that. Kalevi wondered very briefly if he could get the name of his brother from Vilkas but the man in front of him didn't seem to be in a chatty mood. They were soon in the training yard and there was no more time for small talk. Vilkas put Kalevi through a quick sparring match. While there was no way to tell if the nord approved of his skill or not Vilkas wasted no time in putting Kalevi in his place. "You might just make it. But for now, you're still a whelp to us, new blood. So you do what we tell you. Here's my sword. Go take it up to Eorlund to have it sharpened. And be careful, it's probably worth more than you." By the Gods, Kalevi was really starting to dislike that man.

Kalevi dropped off the sword and was given a shield to deliver. Perhaps he should have ERRAND BOY tattooed on his chest. Couldn't he talk to anyone without being given some task to complete? Aela was friendly enough for a warrior. She treated Kalevi a site better than Vilkas had upon first meeting. She even gave him his mystery nords name. Farkas. Even more importantly gave him his a chance to speak with him. Farkas was to show Kalevi to the sleeping quarters. Such as they were. This would be the perfect time to gauge the mans interest. Kalevi prayed to which ever god listening it went better than his meeting with Vilkas.  
"New blood, umm hello. I'm Farkas. Come follow me." Kalevi was more than happy to oblige. The rear view was just as good as the front. Realizing that Farkas was still talking Kalevi drew his attention to what was being said. "...good people. They challenge us to do our best."

"How long have you been a companion?"

"Vilkas and I have been here since we were little whelps. Our father, Jergen, raised us here." 

They came to a stop before a long room filled with beds and Farkas explained the sleeping arrangements and who to go to for work while giving Kalevi his first job. Clearing out some vampires would be easy enough. Looking around the cluttered room Kalevi stepped a bit closer to Farkas. "Where do you sleep? Surely you would be given a room of your own, something with a little more... privacy." Grinning, Kalevi took in the strong physique in front of him. Farkas didn't reply right away before clearing his throat. "My brother Vilkas is a better talker than me. He should be around some place." Kalevi wasn't sure what to make of that statement so he tried again, stepping closer once again. "Yes, we've met. But I'd rather talk to you." Farkas mumbled something about needing to train more and left. Kalevi stood dumbfounded, what just happened? He couldn't tell if he had been rejected or not. Perhaps Farkas misinterpreted Kalevi's interest or was just shy. Shaking his head to clear his confusion Kalevi was thankful for the empty hall. He couldn't have carried on a conversation if he wanted to. No time like the present to get to work. There were jobs to do and axes to deliver. Kalevi decided to purchase Breezehome before setting out for Windhelm. There was no way he was sleeping with the other whelps. Having his own home provided more privacy once Farkas agreed to share his bed. That was when he did, not if. Kalevi, unused to such rejection, was nothing but determined to see that man laid out in his bed.


	7. Oh the drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kissing and implied drunken sex ahead

Kill the vampires he said. Piece of sweet roll he said. HAH! Damn death hounds killed his horse. Only got to ride it a handful of times. Now he was back to walking. To make things worse he couldn't get into the city until he helped Galmar take it over. Admittedly Kalevi had forgotten, not that he would admit it to anyone but himself. He had been excited to return to Farkas proof in hand he was worthy of the Companions time. The fireballs raining down upon the Stormcloaks put a damper on his plans. Kalevi gave Galmar some excuse about being waylaid by bandits. Completely ignoring the fact that he had arrived and left again before any of them had shown up. Galmar fell for it but Ralof didn't let him off so easily. "Were you lost?" The question threw Kalevi off balance. "No. Why would you think I was lost?" 

"Just curious why you arrived from the west when you should have arrived from the east. Were you circling around to confuse the enemy then?" Kalevi hissed at Ralof and lowered his voice. "Not so loud skeever brains! If you must know I was clearing out some vampires for Farkas."

"Whose Farkas?"

"What? For the Companions, I said Companions. Stop looking at me like that." 

Ralof grinned at his friend and Kalevi pointedly did not look at the man. Neither of them had heard a single thing Galmar had said. Not that they needed any more instructions than 'attack' but it was the principle of the matter. They missed the rally speech and now Kalevi felt off. It had nothing to do with the fact he mentioned Farkas two seconds into his conversation with Ralof.

When the fighting was done Kalevi tried to sneak out but was stopped by Galmar first with more errands to run and secondly by Ralof who wanted to continue their conversation from earlier. He claimed he just wanted to catch up but Kalevi had his doubts. Kalevi didn't wish to discuss his attraction to Farkas. It annoyed him if he was honest with himself. He barely spoke to the man and all he wants to do is rush back to Jorrvaskr to speak to him again. The more Kalevi thought about the more it pissed him off. He wasn't some untried teen with his first crush. Kalevi went to the tavern resolved to get drunk, bed some willing lad, and forget Farkas. In that order.

At the Bannered Mare Kalevi ordered the first round of drinks and spent the next hour catching up with his friend. Ralof mentioned his promotion which served as a good enough reason for more mead. The bard had sung a song, it had been good, maybe. It called for another round of drinks either way. More people showed up, another round. They were more than a bit tipsy when Ralof brought up Farkas again. He figured Kalevi might be more willing to talk now that he had a belly full of mead. "So whosh this Far... Far... this guy anyway?"

"Sis no one." Kalevi wasn't drunk enough for this and took another swig. "Jus' a ridic... ulis hansome nord. Only talk to him one... one time."

"Once time and you'se doin personnals favors for him?"

"No no no no. No. Job jus a job. I'ma his whelp now." 

That got Ralof giggling which quickly turned into full on laughing and wasn't able to stop. Kalevi had no clue what was funny but joined in anyways. Eventually they subsided and they had forgotten what was so funny which called for another round.

Kalevi had to pee. Only sensible thing to do was go outside and take care of the problem. "Righs back hav ta pee." Weaving his way past patrons and tables he stumbled his way out the back door. The cool air sobered him up a little but not enough to keep from having to have a hand on the wall for support. He was attempting to tuck himself away again when Ralof joined him outside. Kalevi was struggling with his laces when Ralof invaded his space and kissed him hard on the mouth. Kalevi was startled at first but was quickly kissing back. It was rough, sloppy, and the only thing keeping them upright was Kalevi pushing Ralof up against the inn. They pulled away long enough for Ralof to suggest renting a room. Perhaps somewhat foolishly they decided to retire to Kalevi's place instead. The major issue being Kalevi wasn't sure which house was his. They might have had an easier time of it if they stopped kissing long enough to see where they were headed. Instead they stumbled through gardens and attempted to break into three homes before the guards were forced to escort the men home. One of the guards unlocked the door for Kalevi who tripped over the threshold dragging Ralof down with him. The noise woke Lydia who rushed downstairs. Finding the men wrapped around each other attempting to remove clothing forced her back upstairs. She dressed and returned to find that her Thane had managed to get the other mans tunic off and was currently straddling him. Noticing that the door was still open and a small crowd of guards stood watching she left, quickly shutting the door behind her. There was a collective groan from the guards but they dispersed fast enough under Lydia's glare. She took herself to the Bannered Mare in search of a new bed for the night. She would bill her Thane later for the cost of a room and perhaps some wine. She needed a drink.

Kalevi squeezed his eyes shut against the light shining through the slats in the roof. He moaned and attempted to shift but found him pinned down by something heavy across his waist. The spot next to him groaned. "Hey we made it to the bed finally." Ahh yes, Ralof. Kalevi chuckled then immediately grabbed his head. Damn that hurt. He heard Ralof shuffling about the room. "Where are my pants?" Kalevi attempted again to sit up only to have to pause and let the pain in his head subside. "Check Lydia's room." Climbing slowly out of bed Kalevi trudged to the water basin and splashed his face with water. It didn't help much. As he dressed he heard a chuckle from the other side of the landing. "You owe Lydia a new bed. And probably a raise." Shit.

Both men were dressed and having food downstairs along with a foul concoction Ralof claimed would "fix what ailed ya" when some one knocked on the door. Kalevi glanced at Ralof who just shrugged. Only way to find out who it was would be to answer it. Lydia stood on the other side. "Why are you knocking?"

"I apologize my Thane. I was unsure of your state of undress and did not wish to disturb."

Kalevi heard a laugh behind him but refused to acknowledge the other man as he let his housecarl in. Before Lydia could retire to her room Kalevi stopped her. "Sorry about last night. And uhh before you head upstairs I think I should warn you... your bed will need to be replaced." Ralof hide his laughter in a cough at the sight of horror on Lydia's face. Before things could be made worse Kalevi gave Lydia enough money to rent a room for a few days at the inn with a promise to get the bed replaced right away. Lydia said nothing as she once again departed the house. Ralof couldn't contain himself anymore and laughed until tears rain down his face. It made his head ache more but it couldn't be helped.

"Aren't you late for something?" Kalevi growled at the laughing man.

"Aye, friend. I am." Ralof stood and gripped Kalevi's arm. "Thanks for the fun last night, uh morning. I'd say we should do it again but I have a feeling you will be occupied." And he left before Kalevi had a chance to respond. Quickly putting it from his mind he readied to leave the house. He had things to do, and it was past noon. He still had to check in with the Companions.

As Kalevi entered Jorrvaskr he scanned the room and found Farkas standing near the doors to the training area speaking with Ria. Kalevi headed his direction only to be stopped by Torvar. "Fun night this morning?" Kalevi's eyes narrowed at the amusement in the warriors voice. "Uhh sure." He wasn't sure where Torvar was headed with this.

"Ya sounds like it. I heard the guards had a bet going. On how soon it would be safe for your housecarl to return home. Heard they thought they had a winner but then Lydia was seen leaving again. Heard she took a room at the inn for a couple of days." As Torvar laughed Kalevi noticed Farkas watching them. His face was gave nothing away as to what his thoughts where. Torvar interrupted Kalevi's musings. "So, boyfriend?"

"No, just a friend. Excuse me I need to speak with Farkas about a job." Walking away Kalevi made his way across the room, got paid for the vampires, and inquired about another job. Farkas told him to speak with Skjor and walked away. He hadn't seemed upset and Kalevi had hoped that was a good sign. Yet once again Kalevi was left confused. Maybe Farkas disliked him as much as his brother seemed to. Well one thing was clear, Kalevi had no desire to talk to Skjor. Turning around he came face to face with Vilkas. Could this day get any worse? Kalevi was still slightly hung over and pissed about whatever was happening with Farkas. He had no desire to deal with the hot headed brother. Vilkas was scowling so Kalevi smirked, just to piss him off of course. "If you have something to say handsome, say it. Otherwise I'm on a bit of a schedule." If looks could kill he would be burnt to a crisp right about now.

"You always make out with strange men in public?" Why did everyone want to discuss this today? "Why? You want a go? Or were you just hoping for a sample?" Vilkas couldn't deny the insinuations fast enough, which made Kalevi grin all that much more.

"We expect our members to know how to conduct themselves in public."

"You gonna fault a man for celebrating his friends promotion with him?"

"You always fuck your friends in public?"

"Only the willing ones." Kalevi said it with a laugh and that pissed Vilkas off more. If that were possible. Vilkas growled at him to be more discreet then left him standing there alone. Noticing the audience they had acquired Kalevi gave them a nod goodbye and headed out the door, never noticing Farkas watching him from the stairs to the living quarters.


	8. Avoidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and rewrote this chapter many times and I'm still not happy with it. At least its a short one. Now its time to move on.

Replacing the broken furniture from Ralof’s visit put a dent in Kalevi’s funds. He needed to start working on his to do list. He had no clue what about him made people whine about their problems. At least it would help him avoid Jorrvaskr for a while. Kalevi decided he would grab a carriage to Falkreath, the Jarl having asked a few months back for his assistance. All the other jobs could be done on his way back home. Kalevi could see what Skjor wanted then. When Kalevi hadn't shown to speak to him Skjor had sent a message to his home. Something about a proving quest. Kalevi had replied saying he had been summoned by the Jarl but he would be happy to prove himself, again, when he got back. It was only a partial lie.

The Jarl of Falkreath was the laziest, worthless piece of skeever dung Kalevi ever had the misfortune to deal with. It was obvious he cared nothing for his people and let his steward do all the work. The Jarl admitted as much to Kalevi's face. Not wishing to spend anymore time in the Jarls presence Kalevi headed out right away spending the night under the stars instead of at the local inn. Things only went down hill from there. Kalevi got lost, attacked by wolves, chewed on by cave bears, and shot at by bandits. And to top off his trip he wandered into an imperial headquarters. The one bright spot was the horse Kalevi "borrowed" from the imperials as he quickly wandered back out again. He had given up actually and was headed back to Falkreath when he manages to get lost while lost and actually ended up where he needed to be. Night had fallen and Kalevi should have waiting til morning but was unwilling to drag this out any longer. So he did what he did best, charged in and worried about the consequences after.

Five potions and most of his food later Kalevi left the bandit mine full of ore and armor. So it hadn't been a total waste. However his newly acquired horse wasn't to be found so he was back to walking. He should be able to afford a new horse now at least. The trip back was quicker as Kalevi only got lost once. And he managed to save some ones life. The man was slowly bleeding to death outside of a cave. His friends were killed by a bear that they had been tracking. The man was lucky that Kalevi had one minor health potion left. After clearing the cave so the man could bury his friends Kalevi found his way to Falkreath. And if he hated the Jarl before he detested him now. Kalevi held no love for bandits but to hear that the Jarl wanted them dead because they stopped paying him... Kalevi had to get out of this town.

His kingdom for a horse. Why didn't Falkreath have a stable? Kalevi was miserable, foot sore, and tired. Galmar asked him to help some Stormcloaks liberate Falkreath and he finally found them. Kalevi needed a better map or maybe a better sense of direction. Either one would be good. "Well, well. Look who it is?" How you've been?" It was Ralof. "I've been better. And you?" Damn if seeing Ralof didn't cheer Kalevi up.

"I guess I'm doing all right. I need this to go well. This is my first real command since my promotion. Do the men you killed haunt you? Mine do..."

"Only a beast kills without feeling."

"I suppose you're right... They say it gets easier... I'm not sure that's a good thing. But never mind that we've got a job to do."

Turns out Ralof wanted Kalevi to sneak into the fort. When he was able to stop laughing Kalevi suggested a new plan, frontal charge. Worked too. One thing left to do and that was return to Windhelm and tell Ulfric of their success. It was good to spend more time with Ralof. Until he started asking about Farkas again. One would think Ralof had the hots for him the way he kept bringing him up. The trip back to Windhelm took longer than expected but proved very lucrative. Jarl Ulfric gave him permission to purchase Hjerim. Kalevi was back to being broke by the time he had the place mostly furnished and the blood cleaned up. He wasn't even sure what possessed him to purchase the place. He hardly spent much time in Windhelm. It was much nicer than the inn though for when he did visit. Now all he had left to do was break the place in.

The visit to Candlehearth Hall was less then fruitful. It was a slow night and no one caught Kalevi's eye. He might have considered Stenvar but he knew the mercenary wasn't interested in what Kalevi had to offer. Deciding to try his luck elsewhere he drug himself down to the grey quarters hoping to have better luck at the New Gniss Corner Club. The drinks were a might better however the only thing he went home with was a black eye. Kalevi couldn't understand it. He never had a problem finding some one to warm his furs. And he had dry spells before but this was getting out of hand. Ever since that night with Ralof. Not that he thought Ralof caused this problem. That night had been fun, what he remembered of it, though he didn't feel the need to have another go. And he had brushed off the few people who had approached him since then. Kalevi briefly considered seeing if Ulundil was still interested and quickly dismissed the idea. Instead Kalevi took himself off to bed with plans out setting out early for Whiterun. Might as well go see what Skjor wants.


	9. How Rude

Skjor was asleep when Kalevi made it back to Jorrvaskr. They could speak in the morning so Kalevi joined Torvar and Athis at the table in the main hall. Athis was covered in fresh cuts and bruises. "Lose to Njada again?" Athis wasn't amused by the question but Torvar chuckled while shoving a bottle of ale Kalevi's way. "You'd think he'd get tired of the beatings but he keeps going back for more."

"You should just bed her, Athis. Then the beatings would at least be worth it." Athis turned his scowl from Torvar to Kalevi. "You think I haven't tried? She broke my nose last time I offered."

That set the two nords off, Athis joining in a moment later. They spoke of past jobs and Kalevi told them of his recent trip to Falkreath. It was comfortable, Kalevi hadn't relaxed like this in a while. Eventually Torvar passed out at the table. His head held stiffly aloft one second and slamming into the table the next. His drinking buddies winced at the sound. Torvar was going to be hating life in the morning. They couldn't just leave him there for Tilma to deal with so Kalevi assisted Althis in escorting the drunkard to his bed. Athis and he parted, each heading for their own sleeping arrangements. Normally Kalevi would head home to sleep, however he didn't feel like making the effort tonight. Finding an empty cot he crashed onto it and was soon asleep.

His stomach growling awoke Kalevi the next morning. He had been on the road until late and while he had some food last night mostly he just drank. Making short work of his morning absolutions Kalevi exited the room and ran into Vilkas, literally. "Watch it whelp." The words were growled as Vilkas shoved Kalevi back away from him. Knowing it how it pissed him off Kalevi grinned at the warrior. "Take it easy puppy. No need to bite." The comment shut Vilkas up for a minute. Kalevi would have to remember that in the future. Vilkas regained his composure and was back to snarling, "I don't know what you are talking about. But if I were you I'd hold my tongue."

"Let me guess, some one stole your favorite chew toy?" There was no way Kalevi was going to let that threat stand. "I might have some dog meat left over..." The rest of his words were cut off as Vilkas slammed him back into the wall. One arm across his chest, the other drawn back to strike. Kalevi grabbed Vilkas' armor in order to shove the slightly taller man away.

"ENOUGH!" Kodlak could been seem striding down the hall toward them but neither moved until Vilkas was pulled away. "Wait for me in my room." For a moment it looked like Vilkas would protest but he only grunted and did as he was told. Kodlak's voice had let no room for arguments and for a brief moment Kalevi actually felt bad for the fellow nord. A very brief moment. Once Vilkas was gone Kodlak focused on Kalevi but didn't speak. The older man made Kalevi feel like an errant child and he didn't like it. Even if he was partly to blame. Dropping his eyes to the floor he mumbled out an apology. Kodlak sighed, "Is there a particular reason you don't like Vilkas?"

Why did Vilkas bother him so much? Kalevi has dealt with difficult men, and women, before and has never purposely provoked them. "I don't hate him," that much was true. "Besides he started it." Great, now he was sounding like an errant child. "Go find Skjor. Maybe when you return the both of you could try talking, without the insults." Kalevi watched him walk back to his room and shut the door. Kodlak's disappointment in him was a palatable thing. It reminded him a little of his father. It was not a feeling he enjoyed. Both men had an authoritative air but where Kodlak was fair his father was just a bastard. You did things his way or you left. And left was exactly what Kalevi had done. And time to move on. That was not a memory he wished to revisit. Ever.

Skjor gave him the task of collecting a shard of some sword. And then he would be made a member or something like that. Granted he should have been listening. But it was hard to concentrate once he learned Farkas would be joining him. Where there should have been anticipation of being alone with him Kalevi felt only dread. If Vilkas hadn't told his brother what happened some one else certainly had by now. And everyone knew how protective of each other the brothers were. Maybe Farkas hasn't been told yet and if Kalevi could leave fast enough... Farkas' clipped tone told Kalevi that that boat had already sailed. Kalevi suggested they leave right away and Farkas agreed. This trip wouldn't get any easier the longer they waited. Kalevi grabbed his pack he never bothered to unpack and they left.

Setting out on foot they walked in complete silence. Each man lost in their own thoughts. Kalevi had no clue what was going on in the large mans head. Farkas' face held no clues. For the first time in a long while Kalevi could think of nothing to say. They stopped to rest at lunch time. Kalevi tried to start a conversation but Farkas only repacked his food and started off without him. Kalevi knew how to take a hint. When the sun started to dip in the sky Farkas suggested they make camp and then fell silent once more. They found a spot nestled in some trees and set up camp. After dinner both men were seated at the fire, Kalevi lost in thought as he watched the flames dance in the dark until Farkas' voice startled him from his revere. "He's not a dog."

"Uhh... What?" Kalevi was certainly caught off guard by the statement.

"My brother. He's not a dog."

"Ya, uh I know. I... I didn't mean it." _Oh real intelligent there. Dazzle him with your wit._ "I just... he pissed me off that's all."

"Hmm." Farkas was watching him. Searching his face for, what he didn't know. Kalevi refused to look away hoping Farkas found what he was looking for. When the warrior spoke again his tone was lighter, more open. "You should try speaking to him, you know, without the insults. You might actually get along with him." 

"Would it make you happy if I did? If I tried to get along with him?"

"Yes"

"Then I will." If Kalevi thought the warrior was good looking before, the smile Farkas gave him made the nord downright beautiful. And all Kalevi could do was grin like a loon. By the nines what was wrong with him? They spoke a little of what lay ahead before retiring to their bedrolls. Things were looking up and Kalevi's determination to get the nord in his bed only flared brighter.

That was unexpected. Kalevi understood now why being called a dog pissed Vilkas off so much. Kalevi glanced down at the dead bodies at Farkas' feet. "Are all the Companions werewolves?" Farkas looked embarrassed. "No just the circle."

"Hmm, well shall we continue on? That shard isn't going to find itself."

"You aren't, I don't know, scared?"

"Should I be? Are you planning on attacking me? Ravishing me?"

"No, I hadn't planned on it."

"Oh well that's to bad... the ravishing part anyway." With a wink Kalevi turned down the tunnel leaving a stunned Farkas to catch up.

Ugh, why can't the Silver Hand and the draugr fight each other and then Kalevi can just finish up whats left. They have no consideration for Kalevi's distracted state. Come on, he just learned the man he has the hots for is a werewolf and that didn't bother him at all. It kind of turned him on in fact. Does the werewolf show at all? Does he act the alpha male? Does he like to be dominated? Woah, that axe came really close to taking his head. Kalevi should really get his errant thoughts under control. He can wonder how much a beast in bed is Farkas later. Then he can figure out why Farkas keeps blushing when Kalevi looks at him.

Learning the shout was easy. Grabbing the fragment simple. The waves of draugr swarming them not so much. After 15 lay dead, again, the men were starting to tire and they just kept coming. Kalevi Shouted back the three on him, giving him enough time to reanimate the nearby corpses. Kalevi stood back and watched the remaining draugr fall to the onslaught he just unleashed. Farkas came to stand at his side. "My brother doesn't like magic." Kalevi blinked at the non sequitur. "Well its not magic really. I learned that from a large stone on my first trip to Whiterun." The two men left followed by ten remaining draugr. Kalevi flinched before remembering they were on his side. The draugr milled about the cairn entrance a few minutes before shattering. Perhaps the large pile of bones will dissuade others from investigating the cairn but Kalevi doubt it. They decided to set up camp a ways down the road. Neither man in a hurry to get back, just not wanting to being near that place.

Kalevi made them a beef stew subconsciously placing most of the meat in Farkas' bowl when he served them. As they ate Farkas voiced something that must have been bugging him. "I don't understand how you are so calm about learning I'm a werewolf."

"I suck dragon souls into myself. I'm not one to judge such a thing. I mean as long as you don't go about slaughtering innocent people. Can you tell me about it?"

"I don't slaughter people and I'm not suppose to talk about it unless you are part of the circle." Farkas might have said more if pressed but Kalevi didn't want to ruin things again so he let it drop. The trip back to Jorrvaskr was uneventful. And when they returned Kalevi was initiated into the Companions. He didn't mention that he knew they were werewolves but Farkas must have said something to Vilkas. Kalevi ignored the glares and apologized for calling him a dog then just walked away. Kodlak smiled at this and started to talk to Vilkas. Kalevi was at the door when Farkas called to him so he waited for the warrior to come aside him. "Hey big guy, what's up?"

"I just wanted to say thanks. For everything and for, you know... not fighting with my brother."

Kalevi kissed Farkas on the cheek. "Anything for you." And then left. Had he turned back Kalevi would have seen Farkas raise a hand to his own cheek while Vilkas frowned at his brothers back. Kalevi took off to Breezehome. He wanted a bath.


	10. Now look what you've done

Kalevi sat atop the fort at Gallows Rock, legs dangling over the edge, head bowed. A werewolf. He was a werewolf. What was he thinking? Admittedly he hadn't been at the time. He should have said no, should have talked to Kodlak first. Should have realized something was wrong when Skjor mentioned it was being done in secret. And now Skjor was dead. Killed by the Silver Hands when he foolishly went into the fort alone. Aela had already left with his body and Kalevi had no clue what lies she was planning on telling the others. He couldn't face them, couldn't face Farkas. After that line of his, asking if Farkas ever slaughtered innocent people. Granted the Silver Hand were far from innocent. The dead werewolves inside were a testimony of their guilt. But to rip them apart and feast upon their hearts; Kalevi was going to be sick. Rolling back onto hands and knees Kalevi threw up. Threw up until there was nothing left and still kept going. As if his body was trying to expel the horrible thing he had done. Eventually he stopped and he drug himself off to the side before collapsing. He lay there shivering as he tried to calm his breathing. 

Maybe the others wouldn't judge him to harshly. They themselves were werewolves too. The brief moment Farkas spoke of it it seemed more a blessing than a curse. Now that Kalevi was turned he wasn't so sure. He was just not going to transform, that's all there is to it. If its by choice then he chooses not to. He would help Aela finish what they started to avenge Skjor and then he would leave. He didn't deserve to be a Companion. Kalevi felt a pang of regret for not being able to finish what he started with Farkas but it was for the best. He hadn't acted with honor. Kalevi scrubbed his face with his hands then stood. Kalevi didn't have the stomach to loot any of the bodies. Leave them for the scavengers. Kalevi needed to get far away from this forsaken place.

Aela had asked him to retrieve some information from a near by Silver Hand and he had just returned when he was told that Kodlak has gotten wind of what happened. Kalevi didn't know how but doesn't question it. It couldn't stay secret forever. He had hoped to be gone before they found out. To late for that now. Aela took the notes and advised him not to lie to Kodlak. Then Kalevi trudged downstairs to his fate. Kodlak didn't seem mad, that might be a good sign. "Thank you for coming."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes youngling, have a seat." Kalevi seated himself at the small table's only other chair.

"I here you've been busy."

"Aela and I work to avenge Skjor's death." The words tasted like ash on his mouth. Aela might believe that's what they were doing but after slaughtering that whole fort Kalevi had his doubts. The look on Kodlak's face showed he didn't believe Kalevi either.

"Your hearts are full of grief, and my own weeps at the lose of Skjor. But his death was avenged long ago. You have taken more lives than honor demands. The cycle of retaliation may continue for some time." With every word Kalevi's shame increased and he could no longer look Kodlak in the eyes. He was right of course. But what could he do to fix it? "I see by the look on your face you agree."

"Ya. I thought it would be a blessing, Skjor and Aela made it seem so. But I... I lost control and... all those people. I can still taste the blood..." Kalevi huddled in on himself. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder then let go.

"Never mind that now. You need some time away." Kalevi looked up at Kodlak. "Wander around, help some people, clear your head. When you return I will have a task for you."

Kalevi stared at the floor thinking on what Kodlak just said. He had been planning on leaving anyways but to know he could come back was a relief. After a few moments he looked up and thanked Kodlak then left. Kalevi stood on the front steps after retrieving his things. He had been sleeping at Jorrvaskr lately and should stop by Breezehome to tell Lydia he was leaving. He heard the door open behind him and some one stood behind him. Kalevi knew it was one of the circle, he could smell the other wolf. When he felt a ripple of pleasure from his wolf Kalevi knew it was Farkas. That had thrown him off the first time he got near the warrior. Kalevi was across the room and about to tackle Farkas before he knew it. When he came to his senses he turned and hightailed it out of there. Even since he had done his best to avoid the other man.

"You are leaving?" Even now Kalevi had to stop himself from slamming the other man against the wall and claiming him.

"It's for the best." Kalevi felt Farkas come nearer, and for a moment he thought Farkas would touch him but nothing happened. Stubbornly Kalevi refused to turn around or even look at him.

Farkas sighed. If they hadn't been so close Kalevi might not have heard the next question. "Will you return?"

"Kodlak expects me to," Kalevi was silent for a few moments. "But I don't know." Farkas said nothing more as Kalevi went down the stairs.


	11. Why so cold

Kalevi restocked in Ivanstead before heading up the seven thousand steps to High Hrothgar. Did some one count them or was that just a estimated guess? Kalevi didn't really want to find out, he was glad he had replaced his mount. The climb would go much faster than going on foot. And less time in the cold was always a plus in Kalevi's book. He was even happier he remembered a fur lined cloak. There was a bite to the air but the weather was mild. The first day was as he thought it would be. Cold and boring. He's been traveling up the mountain less than a day and already he was talking to the horse. As long as it didn't answer back then he was probably alright. Camping on the side of the path was more of the same and he started off again early the next morning.

It was midway through the second day when things started to go bad. A storm was brewing. The wind had started to pick up blowing the fallen snow across the path. Kalevi was forced to raise his hood and pull his cloak tighter around him. Between hood and snow he vision was poor and he let the horse pick the safest path. Kalevi should have been paying more attention to his surroundings. The attack was quick. His horse dropped and Kalevi barely had time to jump free. Rolling out of the jump he turned and drew his warhammer. It was then he noticed the snow cat. His horse lay dead, its throat torn. Now the cat was watching him. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins and his wolf was begging for him to attack but Kalevi held back. With his back to the blowing wind it was easier to watch and wait. Until the cat was ready to pounce. Kalevi swung his hammer slamming into the cat mid jump. Hard enough it was thrown into the side of the mountain. Thank the Gods. He would have loved to skin the cat but there was no time. He had to get to shelter before the storm hit. He had hoped with the horse he would have been able to outrun it. On foot there was no chance.

The path was slippery, One false step and his career at being Dragonborn would be dashed on the rocks below. Kalevi had to tread slowly, watching where he put each step. He lost track of time as trudged through wind and snow. The path lost a while back, Kalevi focused on finding shelter. He stayed as close to the mountain as he could. Not only to keep from falling but to find a place to rest. Even so he had almost missed it. The spot was little more than a small alcove in the rock face with an overhang. He barely fit inside but it would have to do. He could no longer see more than a few feet past his nose, his was frozen, and he could barely feel his fingers. There would be no going on to find something else.

There was no room or wood for a fire so something else had to be done to keep him warm and alive. Kalevi fumbled in his pack until he found, first, a rejuvenation potion. It was enough to restore feelings to his hands. Next he drank the ice wrath essence to help him battle the cold. He had to work quickly before the potions wore off. Kalevi started pushing the snow in the alcove to one side. Creating a small snow wall that provided some protection from the wind. His two hander wasn't going to fit so Kalevi shoved it handle first into the snow wall he had made. Removing his cloak he quickly wrapped himself in his blanket then the edge of his cloak was shoved into the snow so it hung over the opening. Kalevi then crawled into the alcove as best he could using his pack to help block the opening. He had pretty much buried himself. The potions were wearing off now and the cold was seeping in again. He did his best to keep the cloak taut knowing that once the snow piled against it it would be a little warmer. He just hoped it was enough to keep him alive. He lay a while listening to the wind howl, eventually falling asleep.

Kalevi awoke cold, sore, and in the dark. He panicked and hit his head on the rock above him. As he waited for the ringing to stop he recalled his situation. He could no longer hear the wind, hoping that meant the storm was over and not that he was buried alive he started pressing his pack outward. Slowly so as to not cause the snow to fall in on him. Untangling from the blanket he followed his pack out and was blinded by the sun glaring off the freshly fallen snow. He needed to get moving. Quickly packing his blanket and throwing on his cloak Kalevi grabbed his hammer and went in search of the steps. Before long he saw the markers sticking and was back on track. His cloak did little to warm him up after being frozen but he was loath to leave it behind. Kalevi already lost the dang horse; at least he could save the cloak.

Never again, never will he climb these stupid, uneven, freezing cold steps. If the high almighty Greybeards wanted to talk to him they could very well do it at the inn in Ivanstead. His feet were frozen. His hands were cold. His nose probably fell off already. And the only thought in his head was dammit I'm cold. Is there some written rule that to stay mysterious you had to live on a mountain. Why not a cave? A warm ground level cave. That could be nice. Kalevi tripped on a bowl, fell onto a chest, and hit his head on a stove pillar. Oh goody he made it. Now he just had to crawl up those last bit of stairs. He really hated the Greybeards right about now. Stumbling through the door Kalevi lost his balance once more and crashed onto the floor. First thing he noticed was the warmth, then the grey robed men, and then Kalevi lost consciousness. When he awoke he was in a bed surround by furs. Surveying the room he noticed it was small and sparsely furnished but it had a very nice, hot fire. Perhaps he would just move in here. Then he would never have to go back outside. Outside was cold. Cold was bad. Kalevi heard a chuckle. He must have spoken that last part aloud. He wanted to ask questions but he was already back asleep. It took a week of rest and healing to recover. Kalevi learned about the Greybeards and what being a Dragonborn meant while he was bedridden. The Greybeards refused to do any training until he was fully recovered. Kalevi tried to point out his voice was just fine but they wouldn't listen. He was glad when the week had past. Kalevi had work to do.


	12. What now

After Kalevi demonstrated his ability to learn Words of Power and to Shout the Greybeard Arngeir sent him on a final trial. Retrieving the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Kalevi, however, didn't head straight there. Instead he decided to spend time in the countryside. The weather was warm away from the mountains and exploring gave him ample time and space. Space to tame his wolf without fear of harming others and time to come to terms with what he had done. Resisting the need to hunt had been difficult at first. Every bandit camp was a new temptation to let his wolf free to feed. At first Kalevi skirted towns or villages, choosing to hunt and sleep in the open instead of buying supplies. When he felt more confident Kalevi stopped at Shor's Stone, a sleepy little mining town. The owner had a spider infestation and Kalevi thought this would be a good test. Fighting near innocents. The more Kalevi resisted the need the easier it became to ignore the howling in his head. He was still untested during a full moon so he would have to be caution when next one shone in the night sky. Kalevi didn't spend long at Shor's Stone opting to head north to Windhelm. That was the closest city with a stable. With a bag full of supplies and a trusty new mount Kalevi felt better than he had in months.

Kalevi sighed, "Well there's another 1000 gold wasted." There was no response save the birds because Kalevi was in the middle of no where. Alone. Surrounded by four dead wolves and a dead horse. Kalevi's horse. Killed by his own axe if you wanted to get technical. Was it his fault the horse decided to attack mere seconds after Kalevi started his swing? It's not like he could have stopped his attack, not with the power he had put into it. Kalevi sighed again. "Stupid horse, maybe I can get a cowardly one next time?"

Kalevi ended up in Morthal and earned yet another thaneship. Did the Jarls have bags full of these? With the new "in name only" position came yet another housecarl. The problem Kalevi had with this one is that he had no house to leave the man at. There was property on which to build a house but Kalevi only had enough for the land. And Kalevi couldn't in good conscious make Valdimar watch over an empty plot so decided to drag him around instead.

Galmar was happy, well actually Galmar was probably never happy in his life. Pragmatic was probably a better word for it, pragmatic to see Kalevi. "About time you showed up." Maybe Galmar was a little annoyed too. "I brought help." Galmar looked up from the map at that statement. Upon only seeing one man behind Kalevi he glanced at Kalevi who just grinned at him. "Head over to Markarth and speak to Raerek. See if you can convince him to give us information on the Jarl. We think the Jarl is a true Talos worshiper but still supports the Empire."

"I'll get the proof and Raerek's cooperation." Galmar turned back to the map. "I knew I could count on you."

Kalevi rushed at the forsworn blocking his path to the archer who shot him. An Ice Spike pierced the forsworn's chest a moment before his axe hit. Kalevi stepped to the side startled. He wasn't sure where the spell has came from but hoped who ever it was was on his side. Remembering the archer he was trying to get to Kalevi turned back to the fight only to watch the archer go limp and fall from the battlement. Bewildered Kalevi turned around again and saw the glow around Valdimar's hands. Kalevi started laughing, he couldn't help it. "Didn't take you for a mage Valdimar."

"Is that going to be a problem, my Thane?" Valdimar tried to keep his voice neutral but Kalevi could tell he had offended the man.

"By the Nine! No, Vald. You just startled me. Thought I was being attacked from behind by a forsworn with horrible aim."

Valdimar chuckled. "I'd warn you first but somehow yelling, I'm going to shoot the one on the left, seems like a bad idea." 

"HA, fair enough. What say you then? Shall we clear this fort of it's free loaders?'

"Lead the way my Thane. Then perhaps we might actually head to Markarth."

"You never know Vald. Stranger things have happened." Laughing the two men entered the fort.

Kalevi and Valimar did make it to Markarth, eventually. Then promptly left it again. The favors Kalevi had promised to people would have to wait. Blackmailing Raerek had turned out profitable but the information needed to be relayed to Galmor with haste. It was no surprise to either man when Galmar sent them to help with the ambush. They needed the gold and weapons on the wagon.

As with the past missions Ralof was waiting at the rendezvous point. Ralof greeted his friend. "Hey there, I was wondering if I'd run into you again. What brings you? You have the look of purpose in your eyes." Kalevi drew his friend into a hug. "There's an enemy wagon loaded with coin and weapons. We need to capture it."

Surprise showed in Ralof's eyes. "Really? Just so happens we've been tracking a wagon! For about a day now. So that's what's in there. Coin and weapons." Ralof turned a suspicious eye to Kalevi. "How do you know that?"

"I blackmailed Raerek for the information." Kalevi's honesty drew a sharp bark of laughter from Ralof.

"That was crafty. Lucky for us the wagon had an... accident. They're stranded. We are out numbered but I have a plan."

Kalevi and Ralof hashed out the details of Ralof's plan. They decided to wait until dark. If there was to be any sneaking Kalevi needed all the advantages he could get. Once the sun set the Stormcloaks crept toward the unsuspecting Imperials. Letting the archers take care of the scouts Kalevi focused on moving as silently as possible toward the rest of the caravan. This sneaking business was for the foxes. Kalevi could barely contain himself from just rushing in. With the scouts down the rest of the Imperials fell quickly. Kalevi should have headed off straight away to report their success but he needed to speak to Ralof. Who knew when they would get another chance. "Vald? Can you make friends with the others? I wish to catch up with my friend." Valdimar bowed to his Thane and left them to their discussion.

Ralof eyed Kalevi as he sat on a log. "I always wish to catch up with you friend but I have a feeling you wish to speak of something in particular." Sighing Kalevi settled close to Ralof. "Aye friend, I do." Ralof listened quietly as Kalevi told him everything. Kalevi started with almost freezing to death on his way to see the Greybeards and continued until he spoke of how he acquired Valdimar. That was the easy stuff. Kalevi drew a deep breath to calm himself and started in on the harder things. He felt briefly a sense of betrayal at parting Companion secrets but knew Ralof would keep his promise to never tell a soul. Kalevi barely managed to speak above a whisper as he spoke of the slaughter of the Silver Hand. When he finished both men were silent for sometime. There was small comfort to be got from the fact that Ralof hadn't run

"It can be controlled though? Is there a cure?"

"Kodlak believes there is. And yes I can... uhh choose to change or not. Some of the others hunt that way often but truthfully, Ralof, it scares the crap out of me."

"When are you going back?"

"Was thinking after checking in with Galmar. Figured if the old man knows a cure then perhaps I should start helping with that." Kalevi ran a hand through his hair, staring at the ground between his feet.

Ralof bumped Kalevi's shoulder. "And?'

"And what?" Kalevi wasn't sure what else Ralof was expecting to hear.

"And what about Farkas?" Ralof sighed. His friend was hopeless. "Going to let the beasts mingle? Ask him for a belly rub? Maybe play leader of the pack?"

If Kalevi's eyes got any bigger they would pop right out of his head. "Are you serious?"

"What? Afraid you won't be the alpha?" Ralof laughed at his friend. It was too easy to tease and he wasn't going to let the opportunity pass.

"In your dreams little man."

"Ohhhh, planning on fighting for dominance? Show him who's top dog? Teach him some new tricks perhaps?"

Kalevi was on the verge of laughter at this point of this completely ridiculous conversation. "By the Nine, why am I friends with you?"

"Friends? More like nord and his faithful pet. You are lucky I feel sorry for you enough to keep you around."

Kalevi shoved Ralof off the log he had been sitting on. Laughter rolled through the camp. "That's enough bed time stories. Some of us have to leave in the morning."

Standing and dusting himself off Ralof shoved Kalevi toward his bedroll. "Best get your beauty sleep then. Gods knows you need it."

Kalevi and Valdimar headed out at first light. Galmar was pleased to hear of there success and quickly ordered some men with a new wagon to collect the loot. Kalevi had to put his plans to head to Jorrvaskr on hold a little while longer as his help was needed to take Fort Sungard. It was done with minimal causalities and Kalevi once again found himself headed to Whiterun. Kalevi felt he was returning to soon and not soon enough in equal measure. On the way back Kalevi wondered, if a cure could be found would Farkas accept it?


	13. Harbinger

Kodlak was dead. Vilkas was speaking but Kalevi couldn't hear it over the blood pounding in his ears. Kodlak was dead. His body lay broken and bloody on the floor. Farkas sat next to him, head bowed. Vilkas was staring at him waiting for some sort of response. "I... was running an errand, for Kodlak." Vilkas snorted, "I hope it was important because you weren't here to protect him." Kalevi wanted to scream at him, point out that they were here, why didn't they protect Kodlak? But what was the point? It wouldn't bring Kodlak back. Kalevi glanced back to Farkas. _Does he blame me too?_ He hoped not.

"And they took the fragments of Wuuthrad." That brought Kalevi's attention sharply back to Vilkas.

"What? Do we know where they went?"

"I know where, you and I are going to retrieve them. I will kill every last damn Silver Hand I see."

Kalevi frowned, it was sounding all to familiar to him. "Kodlak would not wish you to take such actions Vilkas..."

"They will pay. Whether you help me or not." Kalevi wanted to argue further, he had to see this was the wrong course of action. Before Kalevi could speak farther Farkas caught his eye and barely shook his head. They must have had this conversation already. If Vilkas' own brother couldn't change his mind Kalevi stood no chance. Relations had improved between the two men, neither wished to disappoint Farkas by continuing to fight. They were hardly friends though. Kalevi sighed to himself, "Of course I will accompany you. Those fragments must be retrieved." Perhaps Vilkas could be persuaded to show restraint once he had a chance to calm down. Kalevi hoped Vilkas wouldn't make his same mistakes. Kodlak was correct when he stated the cycle of retaliation would continue for some time. Kalevi thought, maybe this is where it can be broken.

Valdimar was left behind with Lydia; they could keep each other company. Vilkas calmed some though not as much as Kalevi had hoped. The best Kalevi could convince him to promise was to not transform. If they could keep their wolves contained perhaps reason could still prevail. Kalevi feared Vilkas losing himself to his wolf, becoming more wolf than man. If it came to such a thing Kalevi might have to fight Vilkas. That was not something he wished to do. How would he explain such a thing to Farkas? Best not to risk it in any case.

They entered the fort at night. Neither man was any good at sneaking but Kalevi hoped the dark would provide extra protection. They were in luck, the fort was lightly guarded on the outside. They managed to sneak past a few Silver Hands once inside, not as many as Kalevi hoped but heavy armor just isn't conducive to being stealthy. They retrieved the fragments and were on they way back to Jorrvaskr before dawn.

Kodlak's funeral passed in a blur for Kalevi. He was numb all over, his brain refused to believe Kodlak was gone. Kalevi watched the stairs to the Skyforge, sure that any moment the real Kodlak would show up. It would all be a cruel joke, the body on the pyre a fake. The Harbinger was not one to play such a joke, but it couldn't be real, it just... Kalevi sighed to himself and continued to watch the stairs. Afterwards the fragments were given to Eorlund who repaired the axe. The circle met in the underforge and Kalevi was given Wuuthrad. They resolved to travel to Ysgramor's Tomb and posthumously cure Kodlak of his Lycanthropy. Neither Vilkas or Farkas would enter the tomb. But it was done and Kalevi was named Harbinger of the Companions. Kalevi was stunned and thankful Aela stood witness to that tidbit of information. He wasn't sure if the other would have believed him.

If the cure worked for Kodlak then perhaps... Kalevi threw another witch head onto the fire. When his wolf spirit lay dead it was like a weight off his shoulders. He no longer felt restless and his thinking was clear. Kalevi may have been a werewolf the shortest amount of time but he was thankful to be done with it. Kalevi offered the same for Aela. She declined and he wasn't surprised. Kalevi spoke briefly with the brothers before leaving the tomb. Vilkas opted to stay behind and Farkas went were his brother did.

The following months were awkward. At least for Kalevi who had no clue how to behave as Harbinger. He felt like an intruder sleeping in Kodlak's old bed but sleeping else where got comments and strange looks from the others. He took some jobs but spent most of his time with Eorlund learning smithing. He never thought to come close to the skill Eorlund possessed, just learning how to work on his magical armor and weapons was good enough for him. Eorlund seemed to take great joy in nit picking Kalevi's work if the hundreds of iron daggers he was forced to make was anything to go by. Spending his time in the Skyforge also kept him from saying something stupid to Farkas. Like blurting out, I cured myself. You know... um... if you were wondering. Kalevi was sure hightailing it out of there before Farkas could respond wasn't the best response even if it did save him his last thread of dignity. No better just to avoid him, Kalevi thought. Perhaps it was time to face facts. He's not interested and I can't talk to him like a normal person. The others were wrong. Growing a pair to take him already, Aela's helpful suggestion, and shagging him already, hello Althiss, wasn't going to happen. Kalevi was startled from his thoughts by Eorlund. "You done day dreaming boy?

Glaring at the blacksmith Kalevi replied, "Need something old man? Or are you here to give me more work?"

"Watch your tone boy. You may be Harbinger down there but up here you are still my apprentice. I just might have a need for some iron daggers" Kalevi groaned.

"Sorry, master smith, sir. What can this humblest of all lowliest apprentices do for such a great blacksmith such as yourself?"

"You can drop the subservient act, we both know better." Both men laughed. An easy friendship had grown between the two over the past few months. "I wanted to talk to you about your infatuation with Farkas."

"Ugh not you too. Don't you people have other things to discuss besides my love life?"

"If you want my advice..."

"I don't." Eorlund continued anyways. "Take some jobs and drag him along. When you get one far from home stay over at an inn and fu..."

"Woah woah, stop right there," Kalevi did NOT want to discuss this with Eorlund. "I'm begging you do not finish that sentence. You and that word should never be associated together in my mind no matter the context." Kalevi shuddered. _How did they end up at this point?_

Eorlund watched him a moment, grin upon his face. "I never took you for a prude. Just remember boy, Farkas is a man of action, not words." And Eorlund left Kalevi staring at his retreating back.

If Farkas returned his interest in him why did he always walk away when Kalevi flirted with him? Did he not understand what is was Kalevi wanted? If the others were to be believed a more direct approach was needed but then Kalevi ran the risk of forcing himself where he wasn't wanted. Kalevi was left more confused than he was before. But perhaps Eorlunds advice was a good idea. Vilkas surely had some jobs for him to do. Kalevi would check tomorrow morning. It's not like things could get any more awkward between them than it already was.


	14. Odd Jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expanded the sex stuff a bit. Still not overly graphic but a little more than it was.

"Hey Vilkas! Do you have a job for me?"

"There's an escaped criminal from Solitude.."

"Great, I'll take it. Where's your brother?"

Vilkas raised an eyebrow and stared at Kalevi. As the silence stretched on Kalevi resisted the urge to fidget. What was it about this brother that made Kalevi feel like he was on trial? But then they were discussing Farkas so perhaps he was. It was obvious how protective Vilkas was of Farkas.

"You taking him with you?"

"Umm, yes?"

Vilkas mumbled something that sounds suspiciously like 'about time' but that couldn't be right. Vilkas wanted him to stay away from Farkas, didn't he? "He's in his room. When you pack take one of those witch heads with you." Kalevi only vaguely registered the parting words for he had already turned toward the living quarters. He had more important on his mind.

Everything had been going well. One escaped prisoner was dead. One witch head had been burnt to cleanse Farkas; Kalevi had been glad he hadn't removed them out his pack. They had been getting closer or so Kalevi had thought. Farkas had opened up a bit, speaking about what it had been like growing up in Jorrvaskr after his dad left. Then they ran into Ralof. Kalevi had business at The Sleeping Giant inn and Ralof had been in town visiting his sister. Farkas grew quiet around his friend but that hadn't worried Kalevi. Farkas was never a talkative man. The problem happened when Kalevi left the two alone while he spoke with Delphine. She had stolen the horn thingy he was suppose to retrieve for the Greybeards. She gave it back easily enough and tried to talk his ear off. Kalevi had wanted to return to his friends though and didn't feel like listening. It couldn't have been more than ten minutes but it was enough. Farkas wouldn't look at him and Ralof was grinning. When Kalevi sat Farkas stood. "We still leaving in the morning?"

"Ya bright and early." Farkas wouldn't meet his eyes only nodding his acknowledgement.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Ralof," It sounded anything but. "Good night." And he left. Kalevi turned to his long time friend.

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing." Ralof's grin was all Kalevi needed as proof the other man was lying. "I swear if you scared him off I will shove you off a very tall cliff."

Ralof only laughed.

That had been three days ago. Farkas hadn't indicated that he wished to return home. Things were just awkward now. A strange silence seemed to have descended and Kalevi had no clue how to get it to leave. All his attempts to draw the other man out only resulted in one word answers or grunts. Kalevi had no more luck tonight at changing things as he had for the past two nights either. Sighing Kalevi stood, what was the point in dragging this out any longer tonight. He turned toward his bedroll only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. Turning back he looked quizzically at Farkas. "Was there something you needed?" Farkas watched him a moment and when Kalevi might have said something more he was cut off by the press of lips. Farkas was kissing him. Kalevi didn't have a chance to process the info before the kiss had ended. A blush had creeped across the other nord's cheeks. He was embarrassed. Kalevi didn't speak, to stunned to form a reply. He must have been silent for to long because Farkas started to pull away. Now that was something Kalevi couldn't allow.

Kalevi grabbed Farkas with one hand on his waist and pulled them flush. He placed his other hand at Farkas' neck to pull him into a bruising kiss. Farkas gasped at the sudden movement and Kalevi wasted no time in deepening the kiss. Kalevi broke away to have Farkas chase his lips with his own. Good he wasn't the only one affected. When they parted a second time Kalevi started kissing down Farkas' neck. A small moan from Farkas only turned Kalevi on even more. "I was headed to bed. Join me?"

Farkas didn't reply, only stepped out of Kalevi's embrace. For a moment Kalevi thought he had pushed to fast. But he knew that wasn't the case when the other nord grabbed his bedroll laying it next to Kalevi's. Any lingering fear Kalevi might have had was banished when Farkas started to undress. When they were naked Kalevi let his eyes wander Farkas' body. It was a view he could certainly get used to. Stepping closer once more Kalevi let his hands roam Farkas' chest and arms. Not wanting to passive in this endeavor Farkas grabbed Kalevi's hips bringing their erections flush causing both men to gasp in pleasure.

Farkas helpfully pointed out, "I have dwarven oil in my pack." Kalevi reached for the pack, grabbed the oil. There was no more talking after that. Not that it was needed. This had been a long time coming. To long in Kalevi's opinion. Both men laid on the bedrolls and Kalevi kissed Farkas again. It was addicting kissing him but they had other things to get to. Things both men had been dreaming of for a while now. There was no longer a reason to wait, Farkas obviously wanted this as much as Kalevi did. Kneeling between his lovers legs Kalevi got started.

Some time later they lay entwined, Kalevi's head pillowed on Farkas' chest. "When we return my brother will ask for help cleansing his curse. He will also threaten you. I hope that you will still help him."

Kalevi rose to look at his lover. "Will this be different from all the other times he threatened me?" Farkas laughed and shook his head no. "Then I'd be happy to help." Farkas kissed him gently in thanks. They settled down once more. As they drifted off to sleep Kalevi thought to himself, about damn time indeed.


	15. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small update.

Kalevi and Farkas arrived back at Jorrvaskr. They didn't announce their relationship but it was pretty obvious when Kalevi moved Farkas into his room. Vilkas' threats were rather colorful. Kalevi wasn't sure a lute could be used in such a manner but it certainly sounded painful. When that was done they cleansed Vilkas. Kalevi offered the chance to Aela who again declined. So he left the witch head in her foot locker, just in case she changes her mind. Or just to get it out of his pack. Either way.

Kalevi took Farkas everywhere with him. He had lost time to make up for. They always returned every few months to tend to Companion business and so Farkas could see his brother. When it was time to leave Vilkas hugged Kalevi, which was strange in and of itself. But the whispered "He's happy. Thank you." really floored him. Maybe they could be friends after all.

"Are you kidding me? I just bought the damn thing... again!" Kalevi stood next the dragon skeleton and his charred horse. "I left him up there. Away from the fighting. So the skeletons wouldn't kill him. Had I known he was planning on taking on a dragon all alone I wouldn't have bothered." Kalevi rubbed his face with his hand. "Is a smart horse to much to ask for? A cowardly horse? A horse who understand the concept of 'stay here'? UGH!"

Farkas joined the exasperated man, leading his own mount who managed not to join the fighting. "Does that hurt?"

"It hurts my coin pouch."

"I mean the dragon soul, thing."

"Oh, uh no. The lights a little blinding but that's it." Kalevi mounted and waited for Farkas to settle in behind him. "So where to now? Want to visit Riverwood?"

"Is Ralof in town?"

"No clue but I'm sure Delphine is." Farkas could hear the grin in Kalevi's voice.

"Do you plan on listening to what she has to say this time?"

"Nope, but she doesn't know that." Farkas chuckled and swatted Kalevi's chest. One of these days Delphine was going to slap Kalevi, Dragonborn or not.


	16. Out and about

Kalevi and Farkas were out and about again and it seemed where ever they went some one wanted Kalevi's help. And he rarely said no. Unless it went against his principles. Like he refused to kill the old hag who ran the orphanage for the little boy. Kalevi didn't doubt the woman was horrible but he wasn't an assassin. What Kalevi didn't realize was that talking to the boy would get the attention of the real assassins. At least they thought that was the cause based on the bounty notes found on the assassin's dead body. After the third assassin Farkas started to worry. So far they have been only attacked on the open road but whats to stop them from finding where they slept and attacking then. Kalevi decided it was time to track down the assassins guild. He hoped to speak with the person in charge, get them to agree to stop sending people after him. Farkas doubted it would be that easy but Kalevi was determined to attempt to resolve this peacefully first.

They stopped at a campsite outside of some ruins. The fire was still warm but no one was in sight. Stooping down into one of the tents Kalevi found a journal. "Looks like this Daynas fellow hired some adventures to be used as fodder for the draugr. Looks like they haven't been gone long, want to go see if they need some help?" Farkas shrugged. He would rather work on tracking down the assassins but neither of them really knew where to start looking. He also knew Kalevi wouldn't be persuaded to just walk away. His curiosity had to be sated.

The doors to Folgunthur swung open and Farkas followed Kalevi inside. The coppery smell of fresh blood greeted them. The adventures obviously got off to a bad start. At the bottom of the stairs lay a skewered body and some dead again draugrs. Kalevi stepped on a pressure plate and watched as several spears stabbed empty air in front of him before they retreated.

"Hey Farkas? Think I can get a job as a guard if I take a spear to the knee, or does it have to be an arrow?"

"I think you should try to avoid getting impaled." Farkas was to used to the odd comments and questions from his partner.

"Oh I don't know. You seemed to enjoy being impaled last night, it can't be all bad."

Farkas groaned, "Should have seen that one coming." pushing ahead past the grinning Kalevi. He was way to amused with himself for that joke.

They found Daynas and judging by the amount of blood his death hadn't been a pleasant one. Kalevi guessed he ran out of adventurers to hide behind. They decided to keep going. Until they were forced to stop by a puzzle consisting three gates, four levers, and to many frustrations. "Arg who designs these things. I hate people." Kalevi had been pulling levers for the past fifteen minutes.

"Maybe this one?"

"No that won't work."

"Pull this one next."

"Now they are all down again."

"Do you think could do better?"

"Well I can't do worse."

"Oh har har... HA! I did it. Now lets both promise this fiasco never happened. It was open when we got here."

The following puzzle was easy and Kalevi only got shot with poison twice. But that was also never to be mentioned again.

"That's... that's... wow." Kalevi agreed with Farkas' assessment. The burial chamber was amazing. It would have been even better without this powerful draugr attacking them. They found a cryptic message on it's dead corpse condemning it for ancient crimes along with a broken amulet. Farkas could see the excitement in Kalevi's eyes. "We have to go to Saarthal, where ever that is. What do you think this amulet does?" Kalevi quickly pocketed the item and starting looking for the door out. The search for the assassins was going to have to wait. On they way out Kalevi stopped in front of a wall with some strange writing on it. As he stepped closer to it the area got darker and the words seemed to flow off the wall into Kalevi. "What was that?" It reminded Farkas of the dragon souls that all were absorbed into Kalevi except there was no dragon here. "Oh uh, ya I guess you haven't seen me do this before. It's written in the Dragons language, teaches me words of power." Farkas just stared at Kalevi a moment before shrugging his shoulders. He didn't understand any of it but as long as it wasn't harming Kalevi he found he didn't really care. "We aren't to far from Solitude, perhaps some one there knows the way to this Saarthal place." Kalevi grabbed Farkas' hand pulling him in for a kiss. He was thankful for the warrior's easy acceptance of him and this strange ability.


	17. Sheogorath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little bit of angst because why not

Farkas waited by the doors in the Temple of the Devines as Kalevi spoke to a man seated in one of the pews. The man shook and kept glancing nervously around him. Farkas couldn't hear what was being said but kept a close eye on them in case he was needed. Not that Kalevi would need help, he was more than capable of protecting himself which made Farkas wonder on more than one occasion why he was brought along. Sure they were lovers but surely the Dragonborn would want better company than his. Farkas' thoughts were interrupted by the approach of the nord in question and he was smiling like it was his birthday. "Where are we headed today?" The gleam in Kalevi eye usually meant trouble. They were suppose to have left for Saarthal after breakfast, however, if Farkas had learned anything from their time together was that Kalevi's moods were ever changing as the wind. "Am I becoming so predictable?" Farkas waited for Kalevi to continue knowing he wouldn't be able to not share his news. "Dervenin, the man I was speaking to, says his master took a vacation and would like me to fetch him."

"That's to boring for you to be this excited. What's the catch." Kalevi chuckled.

"Definitely to predictable. His choice of vacation local is the forbidden wing in the Blue Palace."

"Whose his master?"

"Don't know, didn't ask." Farkas rolled his eyes, of course Kalevi didn't think to ask. "But think of it Farkas. A forbidden wing, a cursed wing! Think of what we might find."

They left the temple heading toward the Blue Palace. Kalevi spoke animatedly of what might lay ahead. He was like a kid on Saturalia day. Falk Firebeard was a little reluctant to let them inside at first but this was Kalevi and he was nothing if not persuasive. Key in hand they headed into the abandoned wing. One look at the spider webs had Farkas balking at continuing. "One spider and I'm leaving." Kalevi didn't look back but tried to sooth the warriors nerves. "I promise I'll protect you from..." 

One moment Kalevi was walking through the deserted Pelagius wing and the next he found himself in a forest clearing. "the spiders... woah. At least the webs are gone Farkas... Farkas?" Kalevi was alone. "All the spiders better be dead or really tiny or he is going to kill me." Looking around Kalevi noticed a banquet table in the middle of clearing with two occupants. They were arguing and paying no attention to him. Suddenly one of the men disappeared and the other turned to watch Kalevi approach. That was the ugliest purple and red shirt Kalevi had ever seen. "Who were you talking to?"

"Emperor Pelagius III. Now surely even you know about Pelagius' decree? On his deathbed - oh, and this was inspired - he forbade... death! That's right death! Outlawed!"

"And where am I?"

"Inside the mind of Pelagius, silly. Oh. Is this your... first time?"

This might have been a terrible idea and Kalevi owed Farkas an apology when he got out of here. If he got out of here. Talking to this annoying man with horrible fashion sense, who turned out to be 'Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness', was giving Kalevi a headache. "Does this mean you will leave"

"Now that's the real question, isn't it? Because honestly, how much time off could a demented Daedra really need? So here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to leave. That's right. I'm done. Holiday... complete. Time to return to the hum drum day-to-day. On one condition. You have to find the way out first. Good luck with that."

Can't Sheogorath answer without the ramblings? Kalevi wanted to get out of here quickly. And now he had to do it with this strange staff. And who in their right mind named a weapon the Wabbajack? But then he is the Prince of Madness so he isn't in his right mind is he?

Pelagius had some serious issues. Especially his mother, no wonder he went mad. Kalevi was sure he would have to if he had to grow up with that paranoid woman. The fears and self confidence issues weren't a surprise after dealing with her. Now Sheogorath only had to keep his end of the bargain.

"Kal! Where were you? And what happened to your clothes?" Farkas was relieved to see his lover again and held onto Kalevi fearing he would disappear once again.

"I'll explain it all over some ale, not that you would believe me. Let's get out of here."

Jarl Elisif hindered their departure asking for some assistance placing something of her late husbands at a Shrine of Talos. Kalevi didn't point out that he had no clue where to find the shrine. He wanted a stiff drink as soon as possible and was sure he could get the task done eventually.

The men sat at the upstairs table at the Winking Skeever and Kalevi kept his promise to tell Farkas everything. As the tale went on the quieter and more withdrawn Farkas seemed to get. Kalevi tried to draw him into conversation a few times but the warrior seemed content to brood in silence. Giving up he instead suggested they retire for the evening. Perhaps he could get his attention by other means. Farkas followed his lover into their room still lost in thought. This whole business with Sheogorath proved, to Farkas at least, that he wasn't needed. Kalevi could take care of himself. Once again he wondered why the Harbinger brought him along. Farkas stopped undressing to watch the other man. He would miss seeing this, miss being able to touch if he wanted.

"Kal?"

"hmmmm?"

"I've been thinking it's time I returned to Jorrvaskr."

"Sure, we can leave in..."

"Alone."

Kalevi dropped the tunic from his hand and spun around. Surely he misheard that last word.

"Alone?" Farkas nodded his acknowledgement. "Why? If this is about earlier today, I apologized. I would never have left like that on purpose."

Sighing Farkas said, "It's not that."

"Then what is it? What have I done? Why do you want to leave me?"

"I just..." How did Farkas explain this? Explain that he needed to be the one to leave before the Harbinger, the Dragonborn realized how little he needed him. How did he tell Kalevi he was in love with him and he was leaving before Kalevi could leave him?

"Just what Farkas?" Kalevi waited for an answer as his former lover stared at the wall. He soon realized that none would be forth coming. Instead of pressing the issue, instead of demanding answers Kalevi picked up his tunic and started to redress. To soon he was buckling up the last latch on his armor, to soon he was placing his axe on his back, to soon he was reaching for the door. Kalevi paused, hand on the handle, in hope Farkas would stop him, tell him it was a mistake, ask him not to go. Kalevi departed in silence.


	18. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end.

Kalevi traveled the frozen wasteland of northern Skyrim. He found Saarthal easily enough, it wasn't very far from Winterhold, but the place was locked up tight. His meager skills at lockpicking were no match for the door. He had hoped for a distraction from his thoughts. After leaving Farkas behind in Solitude Kalevi had thought himself to a headache. Even now he thought about heading after him to demand answers to his sudden turn around. To distract himself he took a look around the place. Some one was obviously doing an excavation but no one was around now. There were some burial urns organized neatly on some shelving, rifling through them he should have felt guilt for ruining some ones work but found himself unable to care. Slowly he returned to his mount and headed toward Solitude. Kalevi didn't want to think how apt that name was to his situation, instead he thought about which of his errands would keep him away from Whiterun.

Kalevi hurried down the stairs in Uttering Hills Cave. He couldn't remember the reason for coming in here, most likely he had to collect something for some one. If he picked up everything then one of the items had to be the correct one. Kalevi had thought this would have been a nice distraction. Exploring caves and killing bandits, who could ask for more. This time it felt as if the rocks above him were pressing in, crushing him, and Kalevi just wanted out.

The last group of bandits gave Kalevi more trouble than he had been used to. That should have been a clue to slow down, to take time to heal between fights. But Kalevi didn't want to stop, stopping meant down time, and down time meant thinking. When he thought he thought of the one thing he desperately wanted to avoid, Farkas. So Kalevi rushed forward toward two more bandits. If Kalevi slowed down he would have noticed the leader around the corner, he could have drawn the two away to fight the leader alone, he could have noticed the fire enchantment on the leaders sword but thinking was not part of his plan. If he been thinking he would have remembered he never restocked his health potions.

Kalevi was on fire. Pain flew through his body bringing him to his knees. Gritting his teeth his threw his axe up to block the next attack. Kalevi couldn't afford another hit from that damned sword. The two lackeys lay dead and there was a good possibility Kalevi was going to join them. The leader took a step back to gain room to attack giving Kalevi just enough time to down a potion. It was a weak one but it would have to do, Kalevi didn't have anymore. Dropping the bottle he dodged and swung his great axe before the leader had time to recover from the miss. Kalevi's axe embed itself in the neck of the leader bringing this fight to a end. Backing away Kalevi hit the wall and slumped to the cave floor no longer having the strength to stay upright. For a moment Kalevi just lay there and breathed but he couldn't stay, he had to move or he would bleed to death. Digging in his backpack Kalevi found some linen wraps to wrap around the worst of his cuts. It sapped what little strength he had left and Kalevi lay back down. When his eyes started to close Kalevi forced himself to move. Near the leader lay an item that must have fallen from his pockets. It looked expensive and was probably the item Kalevi was sent to collect. Grabbing it Kalevi pushed to his feet and lurched toward the exit.

For once Kalevi's horse had stayed where he left it and with a surge of strength pulled himself into the saddle. Kalevi yelled in pain and hastily grabbed the pummel to keep himself from falling off again. When his vision cleared he set his horse to move, every step shot pain through Kalevi's battered body. It was hard to think past the pain so Kalevi could only hope they were headed toward civilization.

Kalevi woke feeling muddled and heavy. Trying to move hurt. He heard talking but it was muffled and he couldn't understand what was being said. A cup was pressed against his lips, bidding him to drink. Soon the pain waned and he fell asleep once more. When next he woke Kalevi was sore and groggy but, thankfully, free of debilitating pain. Kalevi looked around the room he was in and recognized it as his own at Jorrvaskr. How did he get here? Not that he wasn't happy to be alive but this wasn't a place he had planned on visiting anytime soon. A familiar voice drew his attention to the doorway. "You're awake."

Farkas... How good it felt to hear his voice again. Kalevi attempted to sit up and winced in pain. Farkas rushed to the bed and gently pushed Kalevi back down. "Idiot, don't move or you'll pull your stitches." Kalevi started to smile at the warrior until he recalled reason for the separation and the smile faded. Clearing his throat Kalevi asked, "How did I get here?"

"You were found by a caravan near Edlglow Keep. One of the Argonians recognized you. They said you were unconscious and bleeding. They bandaged you up best they could before loading you in their cart. They brought you here."

"I see. I'll have to thank them."

"Kal? What happened?"

"You almost sound as if you care." Kalevi ignored the hurt look Farkas gave him, ignored his quietly spoken name and turned over away from his ex lover. Instead he said, "I'm tired." and pretended to go to sleep. Kalevi listened as Farkas left the room, shutting the door behind him. He couldn't sleep though. He hated the hastily spoken words. Kalevi almost called after Farkas to apologize. He shouldn't have to apologize. He wasn't the one who ended it. Farkas wanted nothing more to do with him. So why did the nord look so relived when Kalevi woke? Why was there affection in his voice? Kalevi was giving himself a headache. There was one way to find out. Attempting once more to sit up pain shot through his side causing him to scream in pain before clamping his mouth shut. The door burst open slamming against the wall and Farkas rushed to his side.

"I told you not to move." Kalevi grunted but allowed himself to be laid back down. Kalevi missed the feeling of being held by this man and felt the loss even more when Farkas let go. Sitting down on the edge Farkas grabbed a wet cloth and ran it across Kalevi's forehead.

"Where you in the outer room?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"In case you needed me."

"I needed you in Solitude." Farkas turned away then but not before Kalevi saw the look of regret on the nords face. "Why Farkas? Why did you leave me?" Kalevi was tired of guessing. He had to know where he went wrong. Farkas stayed silent and Kalevi feared he would get no answer. If Farkas walked out now Kalevi was in no position to stop him.

"I was... scared you would realize you didn't need me around, that you would leave me."

"By the nine Farkas, I love you. Why would I have left you?" Kalevi's confession startled Farkas. It was a bit of a surprise to Kalevi too but he wasn't going to deny it. It was the truth after all. "I don't know what you thought was going on between us Farkas but I was planning on forever."

"You never said."

"Yes well, maybe, this is a big maybe you understand. But maybe I was a little scared too."

Farkas leaned over Kalevi and kissed him. It might have gotten a little heated except they were interrupted by some one clearing their throat in the doorway. Turning they saw Vilkas looking at them. "Things all cleared up?" Both men nodded. "Good, then you can have this." Vilkas handed a health potion to his brother.

Farkas was surprised, "You said we were all out and the herbalist was out of ingredients to make more." 

Vilkas was not repentant at all. "Clearly I lied. If I had given you one you would have given to him."

"So?"

"So, skeever brains, if you had given him one he would have packed up and left. And you would have never confessed your love for him."

Kalevi chuckled, "I didn't know you cared, Vilkas."

Vilkas shrugged and spoke over his shoulder as he left the room. "Got tired of him whining about you."

Kalevi's laughing pulled on his stitches causing him to flinch from the pain and reminded Farkas of the potion still in his hand. It did wonders for Kalevi's wounds but he was still tired. Scooting to one side of the bed Kalevi tugged Farkas after him. Holding his lover Kalevi started to drift off to sleep when he heard Farkas speak. "Kal?"

"hmmm?"

"I love you too."

Kalevi kissed Farkas head and held him closer. It was good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bah that took longer to get typed up than it should have.


	19. And so it ends

When Kalevi awoke the next morning, he could hardly believe that Farkas was actually next to him. He’d been sure he had lost the nord. And for such a stupid reason too. If only he had told Farkas how much the warrior meant to him all this foolishness could have been avoided. And Kalevi did care for him, more than words could convey. As Kalevi watched Farkas sleep he realized what he needed to do. Quietly slipping out of bed so as not to wake Farkas, Kalevi grabbed his pack and headed upstairs.

Vilkas was at the table having breakfast when Kalevi arrived. Taking note of the travel bag in Kalevi's hand Vilkas sneered, "Leaving?" Kalevi just smiled and sat down next to the Companion. "Nope but I need your help." As he explained his idea Kalevi dug around in his pack. It was in here somewhere. He really needed to see a merchant and clear out this junk, it was making it hard to find what he wanted. Ah Ha! Kalevi located the item just as Farkas was seen coming up the stairs and Kalevi quickly slipped it into his pocket. Now wasn't the time.

Farkas sat down next to his lover. "You didn't wake me."

"Sorry, you looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you."

Vilkas spoke up from the other side of Kalevi. "Farky, I have a task I would like your help with. A family out of Riften had a valuable stolen. They believe the culprits took it to Redwater Den, and I'm to retrieve it for them. I could use your help with the vampires."

Farkas looked at Kalevi, he didn't want to be parted so soon but at the same time wished to help his brother. It had been a while since they ran a job together and vampires could be a problem. Seeing Farkas' indecision Kalevi spook up. "Go ahead. I can see you want to go. I have some business in Windhelm I have to do. Riviting stuff involving bards and writers; we can travel together til the crossroads." Farkas still didn't look entirely convinced until Kalevi promised not to do any other jobs beyond the one he mentioned and soon the three headed out.

At the crossroads Kalevi took his leave of the brothers and headed north. As soon as he was out of sight he cut around back south and while Kalevi followed the river the twins took the long way around, Vilkas made sure they stuck to the road giving the Dragonborn a chance to reach Riften first. He needed time to set up his surprise for Farkas. But unbeknownst to either man Vilkas had a surprise of his own. Following behind the brothers but taking care not to be seen were the rest of the companions. After being told what was going on no one wanted to be left out.

Kalevi's opinion of Riften was considerably low after the obvious shakedown attempt by the guards and then being "instructed" to keep out of the Black-Briar business upon entering the city. The whole place seemed run down and old which was a vast difference from the beautiful Autumnal Forest just outside the gates. Kalevi was thankful his visit would be of a short duration. It was hard not to stop and talk to the inhabitants as was his usual custom but Kalevi had a mission. Finding the temple was easy enough and the priests were very accommodating soon leaving Kalevi with nothing to do but wait.

After acquiring a room at The Bee and Bard the evening passed quickly enough for Kalevi. Marcurio was good company and if circumstances were different Kalevi would have had no qualms about sharing his bed. But those days were past and Kalevi found he had more in common with Talen-Jei. By the evenings end Kalevi learned way more than he wished to about Argonian culture. It wasn't until morning that Kalevi started to get nervous. Vilkas said they would find him in the inn when they arrived but Kalevi had a hard time not just standing at the gates all day. While Kalevi was passing time in the inn his fellow companions were entering the city and making their way to the temple. They had arrived yesterday but had camped outside the city so as not to be seen by their Harbinger.

Shortly after lunch Kalevi could barely sit still. What if they didn't make it today? What if Farkas had been hurt? Maybe he should have traveled with them. What if they got lost, or attack on the way, or eaten by bears? What if this wasn't what Farkas wanted, or if he said no? That was all Kalevi could handle. His wayward thoughts were driving him crazy. The only thing to do was to find the two brothers and put his worries to rest. As Kalevi stood the inn door swung open revealing the man taking up so much of Kalevi thoughts. Farkas strode forward surprised to find his boyfriend in Riften. "What are you doing here?" Kalevi didn't respond, only smiled and stood before the other nord. The lack of response confused Farkas but when he went to comment further something caught his eye. Farkas had seen one before but never around Kalevi's neck. "An amulet of Mara, you're looking for marriage, then?"

Kalevi nodded, scared to speak. He held his breath, waiting to see what Farkas would do. Farkas slowly reached out to grab the amulet and used it to pull Kalevi closer, "Does this mean..." his voice was barely above a whisper and Kalevi answered in the same quiet tone. "If you're interested?"

"Won't lie, I am."

"Then it's settled. You and me."

Kalevi kissed Farkas then, finally, his nerves all but gone with the reassurance that Farkas felt the same way he did. Pulling back Kalevi grinned. "Great lets go, no need to keep the priest waiting any longer." The three men headed off to the Temple of Mara. Inside the two grooms were surprised to see it filled with the other Companions. They were glad Vilkas had told them of the impending nuptials. The ceremony itself was quickly done and a bit of a blur to Kalevi. There was some vague recognition of Maramal saying the couple is wed before Kalevi kissed Farkas, ignoring his blushes and the cheering of their friends. When they eventually separated Vilkas was first in line to congratulate the happy couple. It was decided to immediately head for home instead of staying the night at the inn. They wanted to celebrate without having to worry about losing their coin purses to thieves.

They were stopped at the door by a priestess. "Here, I'm entrusting you with the dagger. Don't forget, bring it to Andurs and he'll take care of the rest." The priestess walked off and Farkas stared at his husband.

"What? I was only trying to find Maramal when she started going on about her father and dead people...."

"Uh huh"

"Besides she wants it taken to Whiterun and I mean we are headed there anyways."

Farkas shook his head. "I can't leave you alone for a minute."

Grabbing his husbands hand Kalevi headed off for home. "Well it's a good thing you married me then isn't it."


End file.
